


DRABBLE: Bad Penny

by soregrettable



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Frenemies, Frenemies with Benefits, femmeslash, the hot ones are always crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6877018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soregrettable/pseuds/soregrettable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie walks in on Peggy and Dottie. Again. Replacing the window glass is getting expensive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRABBLE: Bad Penny

“Peggy!” Angie’s outraged voice echoes from the doorway. “Again?!”

“It’s not my fault!” Peggy replies indignantly, twisting around to face Angie while struggling to keep an arm pinned over Dottie’s throat. “She just keeps turning up, like a bad penny.”

“A bad habit, more like.” Angie sounds disapproving. “And you could at least put a sock on the door.”

“I’ll try to remember that next time my psycho Soviet stalker tackles me in bed - oh no you don’t!” 

Dottie has managed to get an an arm free, and Peggy barely dodges a ballpoint aimed at her left eye. She wrestles Dottie's arm under control and glares down at the other woman, who wriggles sinuously beneath Peggy. "Honestly, why are you even here?"

Dottie licks her lips. "Fun."

Angie sighs and closes the door. For the next hour and a half she curls up in the living room, listening to the bangs and thuds of the two women fighting. Peggy's strident tones slowly become more muted, and then a rather different set of sounds emerge, accompanied by the glink of bed springs.

The abrupt smash of broken glass tells Angie that Dottie has made her exit, followed by a distant thud - Peggy has apparently lobbed a missile after her. "And stay out!"

Angie shakes her head. Those two really have some issues to work out.


End file.
